Finding Family Thanksgiving One-Shot
by SamuraiForever68
Summary: It's been three months since Finding Family and the rangers have gathered together for Thanksgiving. Join them as they celebrate the holiday and some good news to go with it. Please give a review good or bad. Enjoy


Finding Family Thanksgiving

It's been three months since all the rangers parted ways after they showed the power ranger history to the ones who would have been the RPM rangers had the future played out differently and now it's time for Thanksgiving. True to their word everyone had gathered at the Oliver house to celebrate the holiday.

The kids were all playing in Syd's room while the men were outside playing tackle football and the women were all gathered in the kitchen and dining room setting everything up. Most of the girls were talking and laughing while Emily was talking to her older sister in the living room away from the noise.

"Em, I know you don't want to but it's been three months since my accident and the doctors won't let me start therapy of any sort for at least another month. You need to take the ape folding zord. If you don't take it now and you get called you won't have a strong enough bond with the zord to help pilot the megazord with the others." Serena said holding out the yellow folding zord.

Emily placed her hand on the zord and accepted it from her sister. "I won't let you down Serena. I'll train hard every day so I can be the best samurai ever."

The sisters sat and talked for a while longer before their cousin called them for dinner. Emily pushed her sister's wheelchair up to the open spot at the table for her chair. Emily sat next to her sister while Eric sat on her other side. Once everyone was seated at the table Tommy stood at the head of the table and spoke, "I just want to thank you all for being here today. My wife started this tradition when we were rangers and even though not all of us can be here at once we are so blessed to have each and every one of you in our lives."

Conner took the time while Tommy was finishing his speech to slip out of his chair without drawing attention to himself before he was ready. Once Tommy sat down Conner cleared his throat and looked at Kira, "We have known each other for a long time and have been friends since the 7th grade. When your parents passed away sophomore year I thought for sure I was going to lose you. Tommy and Kim saved my sanity when they decided to adopt you because you are the light at the end of the tunnel for me Kira; you have been my best friend, my team mate, and my girlfriend. I only hope that you will continue to be the best thing that has ever happened to me and accept my proposal. Kira Oliver, will you marry me?"

Kira was stunned at this and Serena had to nudge her just to get an answer, "yes Conner McKnight I will."

Everyone clapped when Kira said yes.

Tanaya had passed a folder to Kira and told her to look at it when Conner wasn't around.

"Trust me, if it's anything like what she did for prom you will love what's in that folder." Ziggy told his girlfriend's cousin.

"Alright, when is Eric going to pop the question?" Rocky piped up.

"Really? Just because we are twins doesn't mean we do everything together."

After dinner everyone had cleaned up and the guys were out in the yard playing football again while the girls were looking through the folder of wedding dress sketches Tanaya had been working on. She had decided after graduation she was going to college for fashion designing but had already made a couple pieces such as her own prom dress. While the girls were in the living room looking at the sketches Kira had stepped out of the room to go to the restroom; when she came back into the room she sat down and picked up the sketch she was analyzing before, "Tanaya, would it be possible to alter any of these if necessary?"

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem, why though?"

"I'm pregnant."

All the girls started jumping and screaming and some were even crying until the boys came running in. What really got the girls laughing is that Jason and Tommy had already morphed ready to battle evil.

"What's going on?" Andros asked confused.

"Kira's pregnant." Serena stated calmly.

"I'm going to be a father?" Conner asked before fainting.

"I thought fainting was Kim's thing." Rocky said.

Once Conner was up again Jason turned to Tommy, "I guess this means you are now rainbow grandpa?"

"Ha-ha Jase, keep in mind it was your nephew who knocked my daughter up. Not that I'm not happy to have a grandchild on the way." Making sure his daughter knew that he was happy for her.

The boys eventually went back out to finish their game before it got too dark to see, while the girls continued to look at the wedding designs and even some baby designs that Tanaya had been working on.

Emily told her cousin she was happy for her and that she would be a bridesmaid as long as she didn't have to wear pink before she went outside to play her flute for a little bit. While outside she was thinking about everything that had happened the past three months. Serena had been in a crash causing her to pass on the samurai powers, Summer had moved in, Tanaya had become one of her best friends, her training had intensified due to being the holder of the ape folding zord in her sisters stead, and now Kira was pregnant and getting married. She was so happy for her family but felt like something evil was coming. No sooner than she looked up from her flute did she see a yellow arrow with the samurai symbol for earth tied to it. She took a glance back at the house and saw Serena through the window nod her head for Emily to go.

Meanwhile the boys had just finished their game of football and went inside where they all sat talking about passed ranger battles and just random stuff when David looked around for his youngest daughter, "Serena, where is your sister?"

Serena looked out the window and with a heavy heart said two words, "Duty calls."

Please Review!

Up next: Finding Family: Samurai Journey. Chapter 1-Duty Calls


End file.
